fandom_of_happinesscharge_pretty_curefandomcom-20200216-history
HappinessTurn Pretty Cure!
"Turn your sadness to happiness! HappinessTurn Pretty Cure!" - The HappinessTurn Pretty Cure's group phrase. HappinessTurn Pretty Cure! (ハピネスターンプリキュア！ HapinesuTān Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime that is unofficially produced by Toei Animation and is the first installment in CureHibiki's HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! franchise. It is slated to air on May 1, 2015 and the episode number is to be 50. The themes are fashion, happiness and idols. Synopsis * HappinessTurn Pretty Cure! Episodes Koyanagi Shion lived a normal life with Pretty Cure fighting all around her to protect world's peace from the new Phantom Empire. She thought she had a normal friend but when they were attacked by Kowana, Yumeko transforms into Cure Dreamy! But is soon defeated. In hopes to save Yumeko, Shion uses Yumeko's PreChanMirror and transforms into the new Pretty Cure, Cure Starry! While learning about how to be a Pretty Cure, Shion is joined by the fairy, Liner, and two other girls called Midorika Ayami, who transforms into Cure Cutie and Chiba Aira, who transforms into Cure Aura as she battles The Phantom Empire. Characters Cures Koyanagi Shion (小柳しおん Koyanagi Shion)/ Cure Starry (キュアスターリー Kyua Sutārī) Voice Actor: Hitomi Yoshida Shion is the main protagonist of the show who has a huge love for food. She is loveable and friendly and is very scary when angry. She is sporty and is a huge fan of Pretty Cure and also has a love for singing and dreams of being an idol. Her standard signature colour is pink and she can change into one alternate form, Chocola Melody (チョコラメロディ Chokora Merodi) with the theme colour of orange. She has the power of healing and she is represented by stars. Midorika Ayami (緑か礼美 Midorika Ayami)/ Cure Cutie (キュアキューティー Kyua Kyūtī) Voice Actor: Mayumi Iizuka Ayami is the second to be awaken and is cheerful and always happy. She is known for always drifting into her own world and to complain a lot but is very friendly and likes to hang around people. Ayami is good with her studies and has dreamt of being a Pretty Cure since she was young. Her signature colour is green and she can change into Royal Apple (ロイヤルアップル Roiyaru Appuru) with the theme colour of red. She has the power of wind and she is represented by circles. Nagao Aira (長尾あいら Nagao Aira)/ Cure Aura (キュアオーラ Kyua Ōra) Voice Actor: Kaori Aira is the student council president of Kirarika Public Middle School who acts all high and mighty and thinks that Pretty Cure is child play. Despite acting rich, she is actually poor and her mother is very sick and she doesn't have a father. She was in fact a Pretty Cure before the series began and was the Pretty Cure partner of Cure Dreamy and wants to rescue her really badly. Her signature colour is yellow and her alternate form is Midnight Pop (ミッドナイトポップ Middonaito Poppu) with the theme colour of violet. She has the power of holy light and she is represented by hearts. Chiba Yumeko (千葉夢子 Chiba Yumeko)/ Cure Dreamy (キュアドリーミー Kyua Dorīmī) Voice Actor: Eri Kitamura Yumeko is the best friend of Shion who was revealed to be Cure Dreamy in the beginning of Episode 1. She was defeated in Episode 1 and in numerous flashbacks it shows that she was a kind, helpful girl who always helped others achieve their goals and forgot about herself. Her standard theme colour is blue and her alternate form was Lemonade Rush (レモネードラッシュ Remonēdo Rasshu), with the theme colour of yellow. She was represented by diamonds. Mascots Liner (ライナー Rainā) Voice Actor: Yoshimasa Hosoya Liner was the mascot partner of Yumeko who acts as a mentor towards Shion, Ayami and Aira. He is very helpful and hands tips out to the girls in how to fight better. He ends his sentences with "~masu". Sassy (サッシー Sasshī) Voice Actor: Emiri Katō Aira's mascot partner who also acts as a mentor towards Shion and Ayami. Phantom Empire Queen Wonder (クイーンワンダー Kuīn Wandā) Voice Actor: Chiwa Saitō The series' main villain who is the leader of the new Phantom Empire. Kowana (コワナ Kowana) Voice Actor: Nana Mizuki The strongest general of Phantom Empire who like Phantom, is able to defeat Pretty Cure with ease. Kowana is known as the Pretty Cure Defeater and she is sly and keeps to herself. Yaku (ヤク Yaku) Voice Actor: Kenichi Suzumura The first general of the main trio to appear. Yaku is able to shape shift into anything he wants and is the leader of the trio. Chiwa (チワ Chiwa) Voice Actor: Aoi Yūki The second general of the main trio to appear. Chiwa is able to create illusions to trick Pretty Cure and is very loyal to Queen Wonder. Yuu (ユー Yū) Voice Actor: Yūki Kaji The final general of the main trio to appear. Yuu is very strong and is able to defeat Pretty Cure with a single flick of his finger. He is able to stop time. Saiarks (サイアーク Saiāku) Voice Actor: Takuya Masumoto The series' main monsters. They wear sunglasses and scarves, with the color of the scarves depending on which general summoned it. They were created when the general traps the victim within a mirror to turn their happiness energy into sadness. Their name means "worst." Choiarks (チョイアーク Choiāku) Voice Actor: Unknown A group of numerous underlings who work for the Phantom Empire. They don't speak proper words and they speak 'choi'. Their names means "little or kind of bad ". They are much weaker than Saiarks. The Cures can use their Form Changes to purify Choiarks. Songs Opening *'Saa Happy Energy Pretty Cure!' Ending *'Woo~! Pretty Cure Lalala' *'Pika Pika Mirai Kara' Insert *'Love Prayer' *'Shiawasena Jikan' *'Moonlight Pride' Items PreChanMirror (プリチェンミラー PuriChenMirā) - The Cure's transformation devices. Later in the show, Shion doesn't use the PreChanMirror to transform. LovePreBrace (ラブプリブレス RabuPuriBuresu) - The attack item used by Cure Cutie, Aura and Dreamy. Starry Flute (スターリーフルート Sutārī Furūto) - The transformation device Shion receives in Episode 24 after she hands her PreChanMirror back to Yumeko. Pretty Bow (プリティーボウ Puritī Bou) - The attack weapon used by Cure Starry that she can either use as a crossbow or an arrow. PreCards (プリカード PuriKādo) - The season's main collectible items, which the Cures use to transform and change forms. If happiness wells up within the fairies Liner and Sassy, Liner and Sassy's nose gets ticklish and a card is formed. When all of them are gathered, any wish can be granted. Trivia *Like HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!, this series has a form changing theme but the Cures in series have only one alternate form. *This is the fifth series where the heroines transform through cards. *This is the first series where the lead Cure has a different weapon from the other Cures instead of the yellow Cure having a different weapon. *This is the second Pretty Cure series to have different Cures fighting in different countries. The reason for the series to have different Cures fighting in different countries is because it is a sequel to HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. *This is the second series where the Cures can fly without any upgrade. *Despite all the Cures appearing in the opening, the ending only has one Cure dancing in the ending for each episode. Cure Dreamy is the only Cure to not dance in the ending. **However, in the last airing episode for the first ending all Cures (including Cure Dreamy) dance together and the second ending has all Cures dancing in each episode. Category:HappinessTurn Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Franchise Category:Pretty Cure Category:Gallery Category:Fandom Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Anime Category:Anime Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! Category:User:CureHibiki Category:Users Category:Pages Category:Izumi Todo Category:Unfinished Category:In Production Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Franchise